


Promise Finger

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Sometimes the universe aligns in the right way that you can do it all over again with the people you love most.akathe reincarnation au no one asked for.





	Promise Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt migration  
> Maybe it'll spawn a series. Who knows.

Brian didn’t know the steps were icy. He might have guessed because of the rain from last night and the cold temperatures today, but he didn’t really think about it. That is until he was staring up and the London gray sky and waiting for the worrying twinge on his side to go away. The ringing in his ears is the worst.

Someone leans over him. He has a second to notice stunning blue eyes before it feels like he’s tumbling down the steps again. Memories, years and years’ worth, batter against his brain, free from where they were locked away. Emotions, feelings he hadn’t even considered drift into his heart ranging from elation to sorrow to love to regret. Brian has to choke back a sob, but the intensity of what he’s feeling forces it out anyway.

The man on top of him – No he knows the name give him a second. Is crouching over him, one hand by his head and his eyes closed against the intense wave that must also be feeling. Brian notices tears drop to his cheeks, but he’s too enchanted and dazed to even considering wiping them away.

Eventually, blue eyes flutter open again. Brian feels himself soften as he gazes into them again.

“Hi,” he wheezes out.

Oh right. He fell down steps. That’s probably a broken rib. He’ll deal with that in a second.

“Hi,” the man smiles.

_Roger!_ The name floats to the front of his mind. Roger still has that easy smile that Brian fell in love with so many years ago. Longer than he can think about right now. The features have changed though, in this new life of theirs. His blond hair as more of a wave to it he can tell even though most of it’s in a ponytail, and there are freckles across the bridge of his nose. Eyes are always the same though. That’s how you know.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Roger whispers.

The pure ache in the voice hurts. Nearly as much as his side. Brian reaches up one hand to trace across the new constellation. He wonders how differently he looks to Roger. Roger lifts one hand to play with his curls.

“They’re looser now,” Roger mumbles.

A sharp lance of pain reminds him that he’s injured, “uh, do you think you can help me to the clinic?”

Roger’s eyes go comically wide, “I don’t believe you.”

“You saw me fall down the steps.”

It makes Roger laugh, and Brian feels the rush of love press against his heart. Roger helps him up to his feet, and then it’s like they can’t stop touching. They head towards the clinic, having to stop every few minutes to just absorb everything from the person next to them to the memories floating around in their head.

* * *

They go back to Roger’s flat after the clinic. Brian’s side is wrapped, and salve rubbed over it to help with the bruising. At least he hadn’t broken anything like he feared he had. Memories are slowly settling in, and they all seem to be at the tail end of his former life.

Roger for his part, seems content to wrap around his waist and never let go. Brian tugs the hair out of the rubber band holding it back and it falls softly to Roger’s shoulder. He was right, it is wavier now.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Brian echoes the statement from earlier.

“Statistics weren’t in our favor,” Roger shrugs, “but it worked out.”

Brian spares a thought to John and Freddie. They’ll have to look for them.

“God, I missed you,” Brian breathes.

“How long after?”

He tilts his head back in thought. Roger’s fingers trace the underside of his jaw, which he can tell now is the slightest bit narrower.

“Not long,” Brian replies, “only a couple years. I couldn’t do it without you.”

Roger bends down to nuzzle at his collarbone. They hadn’t had this in their previous life, it wasn’t so much they missed their chance as they agreed that they’d just stay by each other’s side. This time, there wasn’t pressure from society or strings of wives and girlfriends. He thinks they may have to find Jim for Freddie and Veronica for John. Maybe he and Roger would be enough.

“You’re thinking about them?” Roger presses kisses along his neck.

“Yes,” he breathes, “we can do this all over.”

Roger sits up with a frown, “just Queen?”

“No, everything. Us. Freddie. We can be there for John.”

Something makes Roger’s lips quirk up, “we don’t have the Red Special.”

Brian wonders if he could convince the person keeping her to give her back. Then he shakes his head, he’ll build something new. They won’t be Queen again, too much heaviness in that legacy.

He pushes up, a small wince when his side reminds him, he’s injured it, and presses a kiss to Roger’s lips. They playfully nose and kiss at each other. Brian presses another kiss, more serious this time and Roger notices.

“Please don’t make me live without you again.”

The memories are still vague, but he can tell how gray they are to the ones before. They match the years after Freddie’s death and John’s retirement. Even without knowing the exact situations, he knows that he hadn’t handled it as well as he could have, and he can’t think the word now, not with Roger in front of him. He’s heard of people dying from broken hearts and he half expects that’s what happened to him.

“If you promise the same.”

Brian drags a hand away from his curls, and presses a kiss to the ring finger, “I swear.”

Roger mirrors the action.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
